Fight for Something
Prologue (Perfect) April looked across the dinner table at Dereck, who looked back up at her, his hazel eyes changing from green to blue and then to brown. April wasn't sure if Dereck was eating. April had cooked the food, along with Maybelle, and she had tried her best, and when they had sat down to eat, Dereck didn't look the least bit interested in the food. April was wondering why Dereck didn't seem interested in the food, when everyone else at the table began giving her and Dereck shifty looks, like they were confused as to what was going on. Susy smiled, "I wanted to do my nails today." She said, looking at her nails. She wasn't eating either. And it seemed only April and Maybelle were eating. Gray looked up at Susy, he was trying his best to eat the food, but he looked at Susy and stopped chewing, "We're in the middle of a war, and you wanted to paint your stupid nails?!" He banged his hand on the table, making the table rumble. Susy looked taken aback, but her eyes were just as furious, Maybelle looked angrily at Gray, "She was trying to lighten the mood, Gray. You don't have to yell at her." Maybelle was usually a quiet person, but whenever Gray would yell at someone, she would be the one answering to him, even though she had not known Gray long, she would still be angry when he yelled at someone that did not deserve it. Gray looked at Maybelle, then down at his plate. Tristan dropped the spoon, which April hadn't realized he had been holding, and looked up at April and Maybelle, "Girls," He started, "We love you, but your cooking stinks." Everyone agreed, and Maybelle and April looked at each other, shrugged, and dumped the food in the trash. Knowing very well, that their cooking did stink. Chapter 1 (Perfect) April took a shower and dressed herself, like any other girl would, even during a war, she combed her hair. She wore what she usually wore to sleep: A blue button down shirt with knee length blue shorts made of the same fabric as the shorts. While she walked out of the bathroom she started buttoning her shirt, and looked over across the hall to see Dereck on the couch, watching TV. "Hey." April told him, walking over to him. Dereck looked up then at her, "Hey." April sat down on the couch beside him and stretched her legs on top of his legs, she smiled, and he laughed. Whenever Dereck laughed, April felt better, like the tryant One didn't matter. Like his forces wouldn't hurt them. Dereck smiled at her, moved her beside him by grabbing her head over. He gave her a noogie and ruffled her long curly hair. "You're an idiot." April smiled, "But I'm YOUR idiot." She told him. "Ah whatever." He said. Dereck was in his war gear, and only now did April realize it. She looked at his war gear and then stared up at Dereck, "Dereck..." April started, "What were you doing?" Dereck cleared his throat, "Go to bed April." "But-" "I said go to bed." April got up and walked to her room, which was the last room down the hall, but as she was about to enter the room, a thought struck her head and she knocked on Maybelle's door. Maybelle opened the door to her room, and sure enough, she too was wearing her war gear. April stared; Maybelle wore her rough shorts and her rough shirt (the fabric was something odd, and nameless, that protected the skin, not from bullets, but protected enough). She wore combat boots and held her silver knife in her hand. "What are you doing?" April asked, looking furiously at Maybelle. "Well, we're going to fight." Maybelle said, putting her hair into a ponytail. April gaped, "Fight who?!" "Some soldiers that have invaded our highest wall barricade." Maybelle told April, staring at her dead in the eye. April gasped, "They've invaded our highest wall?! But that's our strongest barricade! How could they invade it?! It's the strongest, the largest!" Maybelle nodded, "I know." She cleaned her knife of old blood from the last person she had driven her knife through. "They're going to get closer. The rest of the team is suited up and ready to fight." "Let me fight too, I can help." April said to Maybelle, watching as Maybelle wiped the knife that she owned clean. April could only remember how many people Maybelle dug that knife through. She was probably the toughtest fighter, and the second strongest of the girls. She had a fiery passion whenever she fought, for many reasons, but the biggest was that those soldiers, they had killed her mother. That was something every one of the rebels had in common, they had all lost someone in their life that made them rebel. April was lost in thought about what everyone had lost when Maybelle stopped her thoughts with a single word. "No." Maybelle said, stunning April into silence. April looked up at Maybelle. "That's not fair!" "Life's not fair." Dereck said from behind April. "Get over it." Chapter 2 (Duck) Gray sighed as he straightened his bow-tie. He wanted to look perfect for his new job, one of the last ones left in the city. He sighed. What had this war done to them? ''He ran the comb through his hair once more, and sighed, if only girls would ever recognize him. He walked out of the room that he shared with Dereck and opened the door, to the hazy day outside and sighed. ''Another great day. - - - - Dereck woke up to find that Gray was already gone. He walked into the small aclove, which was the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and a pear from the counter. Gulping them down, he decided to go for a walk. - - - - Tristan snuck into the vent and slowly crawled through the vents until he reached the one directly over the conference room and peered through the small opening, he wanted to see what their enemy was planning, but all of a sudden the vent let out a groan, and one of the screws that was holding it into the ceiling broke loose. Tristian gasped as the vent let out a final squeak and fell to the ground. Chapter 3 (Perfect) Maybelle was deep in thought even on the battlefield. She stuck her knife into the ribs of others. Whenever Maybelle did this she was always struck thinking of how they had taken away her family when she was only a little girl. Thinking of that only increased Maybelle's anger. So, while fighting those people that had invaded their highest wall, Maybelle thought of Tristan. He was rather handsome. He was the same age as Maybelle, and she was fine with that. It's just, at the worst of times he would go snooping and get himself into trouble, or, most of the time, he would act like a retard as well as his sister, Susy. One of the High Lord's warriors came up from behind Maybelle, ready to strike her in the heart, but before he could Susy struck him over the head. "Hah! Stupid!" Susy said. Maybelle flipped around, realized what it was that had happened, "Thanks, Susy." She said, "I owe you." Maybelle sighed, there were just to many people, and two of their own warriors were missing, as well as their leader, Maybelle had denied their leader to fight. She rubbed her temples and punched a on-running warrior in the eye, making him blind. "You bet you owe me!" Susy said kicking a warrior over the face. "You always say that May, but you never mean it. I mean, by now you owe me a manicure and a pedicure!" Susy said while standing back to back with Maybelle. Maybelle rolled her eyes, but smiled too, "I promise, that when this war is over, I'll get you a mani, and a pedi." Susy was being serious, she was one of the girls that had a rough past but only noticed the present, and just like her brother, she acted like a retard, but she was a very honorable fighter, strong and smart, "You better hope I get a manicure AND a pedicure!" Dereck was surrounded by tens of warriors, and within a second that Maybelle turned away and looked back, the warriors were dead on the floor. "Alright. It's done. Let's get back in the house and have a shut down stage. I want you guys to find where Tristan is as well as Gray." "Gray's out getting a job or something." Susy said. "What about your brother?" Dereck asked. Susy looked up, "What do you mean? Wasn't he-?" Susy looked around but no where on the battlefield did she see her brother. "Okay, I want everyone in the house, and everything in the house shut down, lights off in ten minutes if they're not back by that time I'll go out to find them." It was still morning, and Dereck knew that, but he was not going to risk the team just because it was day out. He knew he had to lock the whole house. Chapter 4 (Duck) Gray smiled, he had got the job. He laughed at the thought, he practically had to elbow two other men just to get in line. He saw a faint trace of smoke in the sky and got worried. "What if One had struck again?" he thought. He raced through the streets until he saw their house, or what used to be their house, now it was nothing but ashes. - - - Tristan was promptly handcuffed and throun in a tiny cubicle with a window, covered in bars about fifty feet up. He sighed, he wouldn't be getting out of there that night. - - - The next morning a horrible looking man came in and jerked him by his collar out and threw him into a conference room. A man was sitting at the end of the table, with two big, scary men beside him, holding guns, big guns. "What do you want with me?" Tristan asked. "We want to know everything." the man answered. Chapter 5 (Perfect) April sat in tears, crying and sobbing. Her friends had come to the house, unknowing that One had already struck in the house. April was almost taken, if it weren't for her fighting, she would've died or worse, she would've been in the hands of One. Dereck was pacing around until he saw Gray, "Gray! Where were you?!" Dereck screamed, furious. "I was getting a job!" Gray was distracted, "What happened?" Dereck explained everything, and everyone's guilt showed. April's right hand was hurt, and she bled. Her right ankle was sprained from having one of the beams of the house fall on her leg. Maybelle was trying her best to care for her friend, and Susy was worried for her brother. Dereck was angry with Gray, but he couldn't blame him. April couldn't believe what had happened, she had been so idiotic, she had let her friends down. She had been given a simple task, and she had ruined it. All of them were confused and surprised by what was going on. April heard Dereck scream once again at Gray, and she couldn't take it, "STOP!" Dereck turned to her, remembering that she had been hurt, "April, are you sure your alright?" "Yes! I'm sure! Now stop yelling at Gray! It's not his fault! He was trying to help." April cried, "I'm the one that messed it all up!" Chapter 6 (Duck) That night Gray sat by April, and brushing the hair out of her eyes he asked her is she was alright. She replied that she was. "I just can't believe this happened," Gray whispered. "Me neither," April said, she sighed. "Well we have a long day in front of us tomorrow," Maybelle told them, so we need to get some sleep. The teens nodded and they all found a place to lay down in what was left of their house. Chapter 7 (Perfect) April lied down in-between Gray and Dereck, she stared up at the gray, thickly clouded sky. She remembered every detail of what had happened. She had been in her room thinking that everyone would be back soon, when she heard a knock at the door, thinking it was her friends she ran to open the door. She had been so foolish, the soldiers ran in quickly, one soldier putting a knife to her neck, she chocked. Using her abilities, April punched the soldier over the head. Another soldier had ran to her, and twisted her arm far back, luckily, it wasn't her right hand. The soldiers didn't want her, they put the house to fire and ran out, April had to go back and get her sword, but that was a mistake, a beam from the room fell down over her foot, she couldn't move. She had turned over and pushed the beam off, taking her nearly eight minutes to do so, she limped out of the house, only before it had burned down. Soon her friends came, and they had not yelled at her, but rather at one another, April had been in tears. She turned over on her side, and looked over at Gray, he got his name from his grayish-green eyes that April loved. April was confused, conflicted, really. She thought she loved Gray, but she had known Dereck all her life, and she felt the same about him. Maybe it was just girl dramas, but April couldn't handle being a girl during the war, she knew that, but why did she want to? Chapter 8 (Ducky) Gray pretended to be asleep, but he wasn't. He loved April. It was that simple. But April loved Dereck, that was also simple. Dereck loved April, that was plain to see, from the way that he looked at her. But how could April ever love a guy like him? he wondered as he drifted off to sleep. - - - - Tristan's breath quickened as the man's grip tightened around his neck, "Fine, I'll tell you," Tristan croaked. "Good," the man across the table slyly said. "We were living in a house, a white house," Tristan began, as the story came tumbling out of his lips. Chapter 9 (Perfect) The following morning, everyone woke up quickly, April and Gray had been the first up, and they had time alone, time to talk. Gray looked over at April, April smiled weakly, and swallowed, "I got you something." "What did you get me?" Gray asked, unsure. April smiled, Gray could see tears behind her eyes, "I saved you your journal..." April handed Gray a spiral notebook, that read on the cover: Gray's Journal, Don't read it. Gray looked up at April, "I thought it had burned in the fire..." "I saved it, I got it as soon as everyone left." April said, she couldn't believe she had done something like that, take Gray's journal, that is. Gray looked at her, "You took it? Did you read it?" April gaped, and than shook her head, "I didn't. I promise. I was going to read it, I'm not gonna lie, but I couldn't, I just couldn't do that to you..." "Why did you take it?" April looked down, "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know more about you..." Maybelle sat up, "Did you save my boombox?" She asked. April blushed, Maybelle had been awake, "Yes. I did." April gave Maybelle her boombox, and slipped Susy her favorite nail polish, leaving it in her hands, and softly, she moved over to Dereck, gave him a peck on his cheek and slipped a photo into his fingers. Chapter 10 (Ducky) Why? Her out of all people. Gray scribbled out all of what he had just written and looked into the sky. Dawn was quickly approachng and Maybelle had already started to stir. He got up, with his diary and silently walked through an alley that was behind the ashes of their house. He turned the corner and silently stepped into the glow of a fire. He silently tossed the diary, of all of his experiences into the flickering orange flames and stepped back. "The time has come," he whispered with determination. - - - - Tristan stepped into the shadows from where he had followed Gray. He heard Gray whisper a line before walking off. Tristan quickly ran to the flames and yanked the journal out of the tongues of fire, stomping out the last of the flames that had tried to claim the small book. Picking it up, he flipped through it. A sly grin spread his lips apart as he started reading. This was something that he could give One, he chuckled at the thought. - - - - Dereck blinked awake, his eyes burning from the smoke that still floated in the air from the fire that had claimed their home and all of their possessions. He saw Gray slowly return from somewhere and sit back down. I wonder where he was. he wondered. He saw April slowly get up and walk around the corner. She was beautiful and he loved her. As he scanned the rest of the team, he still didn't see Tristan. Chapter 11 (Perfect) April sighed as she sat back down, Dereck looked over at her, and straightened up, "What's wrong, April?" April shook her head, "Nothing's wrong." She smiled weakly. Dereck didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to continue to ask her. Dereck turned on his side, still a little bit sleepy, he looked at the picture of April in his hands. Gray moved closer to April and April smiled, "Hey." "Hey. Are you alright?" April shrugged, she wasn't sure what "alright" was anymore. "I guess I'm not." Gray looked at her, he knew she wasn't, April looked up at Gray, and stared at him with her piercing light blue eyes. April's eyes stung, and her throat hurt, she felt so cold, and at the same time, so alone. She remembered everything, she remembered her parents, how they had died. She remembered being attacked by that man with the red scar, and she still had no idea who he was. She didn't care how much time passed, she was still hurt. She still missed her family, she missed everything. She missed her dog, Luna, and she missed her bunny, Snow. April couldn't hold in her tears, she threw herself at Gray, and cried into his chest, everyone was looking at them, but April didn't care, she had lost so much... More than everyone else. She not only felt pain for herself, but for her friends, and her tears were for them too. Chapter 12 (Ducky) April was in his arms. In his arms. In front of everyone. He carefully led April away and into a more secluded place. Is this the right time, he wondered, what if she laughs or rejects me. "A-April," he stammered, it seemed as though his tongue had tripled in size in the last few seconds. "Yes," April replied, looking up, her cheeks were stained with ash and tears, and her eyes were red from crying. But she's still beautiful, Gray thought to himself. He got a sudden impulse to kiss her so, he did, he leaned down and kissed her. Right on the lips. I wonder what she's thinking now, he mused. "G-Gray, what did you just do," April said, but before Gray could reply she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Chapter 13 (Perfect) When Gray had kissed her, Apri's mind had gone blank, one thing ran through her mind, and it was repeated constantly. April had kissed him again, and hadn't regretted it. But she regretted the next part, she regretted it a lot... Dereck came up to where they had been and stood there, shocked, he took Gray up by the collar, ready to punch him, and April couldn't help but stay frozen. "Why did you touch her?!" Dereck shouted, angrily, his fist up. Gray seemed so small compared to Dereck, even though he wasn't, as Dereck went to punch Gray, he dropped him on the floor, ready to punch him, and April ran in front of Dereck's aiming fist, and she got punched in the face harder than she had ever been. She fell down on Gray, her eyes open, staring up blankly, her nose bleeding. One thought ran through her mind, over and over again... I love you, Gray. Chapter 14 (Ducky) Dereck stormed down the alley, his fists clenched, so hard that his knuckles were white. How could she? he pondered, he thought that they had something special together, but apparently not. As he walked down the streets he wasn't aware of a figure, almost like a shadow following him, always a few steps behind, but close enough. - - - - Gray sat looking into April's face as she lay there. How could Dereck even say that he loved her, then do this? Gray wondered, he looked up and saw Dereck storming down the alley away from them. Good riddance, he thought. - - - - Tristan followed a few steps behind Dereck, he would get what One wanted, even if it meant betraying his friends. Chapter 15 (Perfect) Maybelle had wanted to do something to help her best friend, but she knew she couldn't, after all, how could she help with the house burned down? She wished she could tell her best friend that it would all be alright, but she couldn't, and she wished she could finish this war for her... But she couldn't. Gray sat holding April, and Maybelle sat across, Susy had gone after Dereck, and Maybelle stayed behind, "Is she- alright?" Gray wasn't sure what to answer, and Maybelle saw this, and tried to reach for her best friend, but Gray flinched, moving April's body, "I... I want to stay with her..." Maybelle blinked, "Oh... That's fine." - - - - Susy ran after Dereck, and found him quick, they stopped at the edge of an alley, and Susy grabbed him by the shoulder, "Dereck, why'd you hit April?!" She asked, angrily, she had refused Maybelle, who had wanted to go after him, because she knew Maybelle well, and she knew that Maybelle would destroy him if she went after him. Dereck flashed around, looking at her crazily, "I didn't hit her! I was going to hit Gray, but she protected him! She got herself hurt!" "You idiot! Of course she protected Gray, but you still shouldn't have tried and punched Gray! You got her hurt, if you hadn't had followed them, she wouldn't be in a coma!" Susy shouted. A garbage can behind them shook, and Susy turned around, looking at it. She walked slowly to the garbage can... And she got closer... And closer... And closer yet... She moved the garbage can over, and there, behind the can, was her blonde haired, blue eyed brother, Tristan. Chapter 16 (Duck) Gray didn't know what to do, she was just lying there. He got a sudden thought, that maybe if he kissed her. It sounded so corny, but Gray was willing to try anything. He leaned down, and gave her a small kiss. He sat up, and waited. "G-Gray, was that you," he finally heard her croak from her position on the ground. - - - - Tristan blinked, Out of everyone, why did '''she' have to find me?'' he asked himself. He cursed under his breath, and jumped up, ready to make a run for it, the plan couldn't be ruined now. "What do you think you're doing?" Susy asked him as he jumped up. "Leaving," he replied, flicking the hair out of his face. "Ummm, no you're not," Susy replied, reaching out to grab his arm, but before she could, he spun around and pulled out an evil looking knife. - - - - Dereck fumed from where he hid, beneath a bridge. Why am I cowering? I should be fighting. he mused to himself. He didn't care what happen to him anymore. April was why he lived. He jumped up, unaware a man with one eye watching him leave. Chapter 17 (Perfect) Susy stared at her brothers knife, inches from her face, she looked at him, "What's wrong with you? Your my brother!" Tristan looked as if he was prone to dying, his sister, he knew that, and he loved his sister, "Susy, get over yourself. People change. And sometimes for the better." "THIS isn't better! I don't care if you change, Tristan! But I don't want you to change like this! Your not like this! Your happy, your fun! And you are so strong! Why are you doing this?" Tristan didn't answer this, he ran, he wasn't going to hurt his sister, and Susy knew that but all she could do was cry, her mascara ran, but she kept crying, never stopping to think about her mascara, or the usual thing Susy always thought of. - - - - April opened her eyes, but saw nothing, she closed them again, and dreamt. She dreamt of her parents, they stood under a cherry tree and the cherry blossoms covered the floor, her mother's beautiful black hair stood out even more than her own, and her fathers tall figure and beautiful piercing blue eyes made him more vulnerable. They held someone April hadn't seen in forever... April's little sister, Stella. Stella's brown hair was light and her eyes were pale green, and kind. April knew that Stella wasn't dead, but she hadn't seen her in so long that she had started to forget about her, but she would never forget about little Stella. She opened her eyes once again, and still saw nothing, "Gray? Are you there?" "Yes, I'm here, April. And so Maybelle." Gray said. "Maybelle? C-can you talk, please?" April asked. "I'm here, April. Everything's fine." Maybelle's voice said. April swallowed, "No, it's not. I can't see. I'm blind." Chapter 18 (Duck) Tristan kept running. He had let down One and he knew that One would find out and find him. The results of One finding him wouldn't be good. How could I even think of doing that? he wondered, as he continued down the maze of alleyways.. - - - - Dereck gripped his ribs, he knew that a few of them were broken, the fight had been long and terrible, he was surprised that he had made it out alive. April and I are no more. ''he thought to himself, suddenly amused he started to laugh. Once again, the man with one eye watched. - - - - Gray en-wrapped April in a hug, he didn't care that she was blind, he was just happy that she was alive. "You scared me for a second," he whispered into her ear. "I scared myself," she replied. "We must never let that happen again," Gray said. "Wh-Wha-What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean that Dereck and I need to have the fight that has been building up for months," Gray said with a fierce determination. - - - - Susy made sure everyone was asleep, then silently got up, creeping to the end of the alleyway, once she got to the end she broke into a run. She couldn't wait to see Hazen again, and she felt her heart pound at the thought of seeing him. But there was one problem, he was One's right hand man... Chapter 19 (Perfect) Maybelle stared up at the gray sky, it was around 2:50, and she hadn't slept the night before. Maybelle looked around, someone was missing... And it wasn't Tristan... Where was Susy? "That little..." Maybelle started and muttered, "Her and her stupid brother... I guess we'll be the ones to have to protect April by ourselves..." Maybelle knew not of where Susy not Tristan were. But she knew one thing for sure... If Susy didn't come back by sunrise, she would be a traitor to them all. Maybelle closed her eyes on that happy note, and drifted away to sleep, unbeknowest that Susy was with One's right hand man... - - - - April pulled away from Gray's grip on her. She quietly stood up, not knowing what time it was. Her hand was still broken, and she didn't think life could get any worse at that point. April tried to see... She tried so hard. But she couldn't see anything. She felt tears sting her face, and a hand hold hers, a familiar voice whispered to her, "April... I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't done that. Now you can't see. Come here..." It was Dereck. He pulled her close to him, and April could feel his broken ribs from a fight, and she could feel his tension, he could feel his happiness that she was back in his arms. But April didn't care. At least she could feel something. April was quick to forgive, Dereck hadn't meant anything wrong. He was just jealous. But, April wasn't his. She was Gray's. And that was simple to understand. "Dereck, are you okay?" She asked. "No." Chapter 20 (Ducky) As much as April hated to admit it, she enjoyed Derek's embrace, she loved Gray, but things didn't seem simple anymore. Nothing seemed simple anymore. She was reluctant to step back, but she knew that she had too, What if Gray came? - - - - Dereck, also, was reluctant to step away, but his body was screaming from pain and he knew that he couldn't fight Gray if he would come. He wanted April back, that anybody could realize, and even though he knew he shouldn't he leaned in and gave April a kiss. April pulled away, and Dereck was shocked that he had given her a kiss. ''What have I done? he wondered. - - - - Suzy ran into his arms. "I'm so glad that you came," Hazen whispered. "I had to sneak away, nobody would be happy if they knew that I was meeting you," Suzy said, "I wish we didn't have to sneak, I hate sneaking." - - - - Tristan stopped and caught his breath, he could hear more and more footsteps pounding behind him and he was frightened at the possibility of them finding him. - - - - Gray couldn't find April, anywhere. And he had searched everywhere. Where could she be? he wondered. Chapter 21 (Perfect)